Encryption keys are typically random “0” and “1” number series generated by a random number generator (RNG). The randomness of the “0” and “1” numbers should be unpredictable and un-cloneable, including to those who know how the random number generator is designed. Most devices that generate such random numbers, however, are expensive, require high power, generate data slowly, and can easily be hacked.